paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Dance Off
Plot (Scene fades in with Hitch helping Ryder repair his ATV) Hitch: Hey Ryder, why do you think Demona came from Hell? Ryder: Because she's an evil being that tried to kill the cutest member of our team. Hitch: Just because she's evil doesn't mean she's from hell. Ryder: Oh no, she's a demon, and most demons are from Hell. Hitch: That's just an urban legend. Ryder: That's exactly what they said when they brought up the theory that dogs are like humans, and it turned out to be true. (The scene moves to the abandoned part of the city, where Skye was patrolling) Skye: I love these routine patrols, something exiting always happens. (Skye notices Chase is tied up in an abandoned restaurant) Skye: Chase is in trouble, must be Sunday. (Skye walks in and notices Demona tap dancing for him wearing only her bra, gloves, shorts, tights, and boots) Skye: What are you doing? Demona: Dancing for my boyfriend. Chase: She's lying, I'm not her boyfriend. Demona: Really, If you weren't my boyfriend, would I do this? (Demona leaned in front of Chase and kissed him in his lips) Skye: I don't belive it, Chase would never love you. Demona: We'll see about that. Skye: Yeah, I'll go get the guys and Chase is goanna be free. Demona: Alright then, I'll get myself ready. (Skye gets in her helicopter and flies to the lookout to inform Ryder about the problem) Skye: Ryder, Chase has been kidnapped by Demona. Ryder: Is he in danger? Skye: Yes, I think Demona might kill him. Ryder: Don't worry, me and the pups can help you out. (Ryder puts his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (The pups (Except Chase and Skye) jump into the lookout, but with Marshall in the lead. Marshall: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Right on time pups, because we've got heck of a problem here, Chase has been kidnapped by Demona, and we need to save him. (Zooms to Skye's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Skye, I need you to show us the way to the place where Demona is keeping Chase. Skye: Let's take to the skies! (Zooms to Rocky's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to see if you can construct something to get Chase out of his ropes. Rocky: Don't loose it, reuse it. (Zooms to Amie's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Amie, I need you to stand by in case Chase is hurt. Amie: First come, first aid. Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Skye is leading Ryder, Rocky, and Amie to the abandoned restaurant and see a fully dressed Demona tap dancing for Chase) Skye: There he is, in there. Ryder: Alright, I'm goanna pull out my gun, and shoot the door open. (Ryder pulls out his gun and shoots the door, breaking it down) Ryder: Alright, stick your hands in the air Demona. (Demona begins grinning evilly and blood start running down Ryder's mouth) Ryder: How are you doing that? Demona: You'd be surprised what female demons can do. Rocky: Don't worry, I'll get Chase free. (Rocky tries to free Chase, but Demona grabs him and drops him in a barrel) Demona: Foolish mortals, in order for me to free Chase, the stupid little Cockapoo has to beat me in a dance off. Skye: I can't do that, I don't have any proper dancing shoes. Rocky: Maybe there's something in my truck that can help. (Rocky jumps into his truck and digs around until he finds a pair of Zuma's old dress shoes) Skye: How is a pair of boy's dress shoes going to help? Rocky: Wait and see. (Rocky pulls out some metal pallets and glues them to the shoes) Rocky: There instant tap shoes. Skye: Thanks, Demona doesn't stand a chance against me now. (Skye walks up to Demona, stands on her hind legs, and does a few tap dancing moves she made up) Demona: Just because you're doing the same dance as me doesn't mean I'm goanna forfeit. Skye: Well let's see who's better. Demona: Very well then. (Skye and Demona tap dance against each other while Rocky sheaks up to Chase) Chase: Are you goanna free me? Rocky: That's the whole reason we were called here. (Rocky used an old saw to cut the ropes and free Chase) Chase: Thanks, but could you help me out with this busted paw of mine? Amie: A broken paw, I'm on it. (Amie activates her bandages and wraps them around Chase's paw) Chase: Thanks guys. Rocky and Amie: No problem. (Demona stops tap dancing and notices Chase has been freed) Demona: You idiots, you think you can free my crush and get away, well we're goanna see about that. Skye: Actually, you've stolen my boyfriend, so Now you'll pay. Demona: Well maybe next time, you little pest. (Demona snapped her fingers and disappeared) Chase: Thanks for saving me Skye. Skye: No problem, anything for my boyfriend. Ryder: This rescue has made me hungry, let's go get something to eat. Pups: Yeah! (Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Amie go back to town for a well earned dinner) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes